


that which covers the sky

by alykapedia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, tsuna and the peanut gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: The problem with Tsuna and his guardians is that, well, they're all kinda dumb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2012/2013 a.k.a my KHR! heydays as an attempt to make character studies of Tsuna and his peanut gallery. Dunno if I succeeded but I had feelings for these dumb kids and here WE ARE. Also originally posted on ff.net under vedette26 so UH yeah, that's me.
> 
> Found these again while messing around with my old files and figured I'd share it here on Ao3 because I still kinda like this.

_the storm_

 

The problem with Gokudera is that, well, he’s _Gokudera_. Tsuna can’t even find words to describe his self-proclaimed right-hand man; passionate didn’t even graze the tip of the iceberg and crazy was too scarily appropriate that Tsuna avoids it as much as possible. Ten years of dealing with the crap of the whole universe and Tsuna still wants to believe that everyone in his dysfunctional family is sane, it’s a vain hope but it helps him sleep at night.

Gokudera is every bit the relentless Storm he is called to be; he arrives in a flurry and most often than not blows everything up in the most damaging way possible.

And although Gokudera tends to fuck shit up as much as Lambo does, Tsuna would never trade him for anyone else. Other Mafia dons have expressed their disdain about Gokudera’s _explosive personality_ , but Tsuna just laughs and ignores their pleas for him to look for another right-hand man because he has yet to find anyone else who can shove dynamite down an assassin’s throat while doing accounting.

 

 

 

  _the sun_

 

Here’s a little secret: Ryohei bakes.

It’s one of those little things that Tsuna knows due to the sheer fact that he’s sorta the boss of a really large and powerful Mafia family and he has, like, unlimited sources and spies positioned _everywhere_ ; not to mention Shouchi taught him how to hack The Foundation’s system. (Hibari has yet to figure out that the one who keeps changing his wallpaper is Tsuna and not Mukuro.) Anyway, back to Ryohei. It would’ve been okay if the man was terrible at it, but Ryohei is unbelievably _great_ at baking that even _Xanxus_ thinks that the EXTREME BROWNIES OF EXTREME CHOCOLATEY-NESS are gifts from the heavens above.

It’s also one of those things that make Tsuna feel sick to his stomach because it proves to him that the people around him are so full of potential and Tsuna was juts bringing them down with him.

Sometimes, Ryohei shines too brightly that Tsuna, whose heart has been trampled on over the years finds it so very hard to look at him. But that’s alright isn’t it? Because Ryohei is the Sun and it’s okay for him to shine incredibly brightly and chase the shadows in everyone’s hearts away.

 

 

 

_the lightning_

 

Lambo is the little brother Tsuna never wanted.

He is the annoying parasite who steals from Tsuna’s secret stash of candy that even Reborn couldn’t find (or could find but has chosen to ignore). He is the bed-wetting pest who ate Tsuna’s emergency cup noodles. He is the irritating brat who emptied out Tsuna’s wallet for takoyaki enough to feed a whole army of sumo wrestlers.

But Tsuna loves the idiot to bits and has, without complaints, sat through a three-day Spongebob Squarepants marathon in which he had been forced to sing his off-key rendition of the Goofy Goober song.

(After ten years, Tsuna still refuses to refer to Lambo as his Lightning guardian. It’s not because he has no faith in Lambo whatsoever, because he trusts Lambo with his life, it’s just that it’s hard to look at Lambo as anything but his little brother.)

 

 

_the rain_

 

Yamamoto is the Rain personified. He is the calming force in the utter chaos that is Tsuna’s life. He’s one of the only people Tsuna knows aside from Bianchi who can pinch Gokudera’s cheeks without fearing for his life. He’s also the only person who can go jogging with Ryohei without passing out. He’s Mukuro’s favorite drinking buddy, and the only person alive who can hold a conversation with Hibari about tea. He also takes Chrome and Lambo out on shopping sprees and ice cream respectively.

One important thing to remember about Yamamoto is that he’s human too, and one day when you least expect it, that smile is going to break. People outside of the Vongola’s upper echelon think that Tsuna’s insane to think that because Yamamoto’s too happy and too sane to break. What they don’t know is that that same happy and sane man tried to jump off a rooftop once, tired and sick of the world.

Of course, there’s no need to worry about that too much, because this time, it’s not just Tsuna who’s more than willing to catch Yamamoto when he falls.

 

 

_the mist_

 

The thing with Mukuro is that he’s clinically insane, that and the man has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. He goes around pissing everyone off, laughing all the while and leaving Tsuna to deal with his mess just because he can. Another thing about Mukuro is that he actually cares in his own fucked-up way, and when people call him out on his sudden bouts of altruism, Mukuro would refute all claims and disappear because that’s how Mukuro rolls. Tsuna isn’t too disillusioned to think that he has any control over the man; the fact that Mukuro’s interests happen to coincide with his is a mere coincidence.

And then there’s Chrome who brings him coffee every morning and leaves him little notes telling him to eat his vegetables. Chrome who gets mad when he doesn’t get enough sleep and presses a kiss to his forehead when he ends up sleeping on his desk. Chrome who, more than anyone else, deserves all the happiness in the world and Tsuna is more than ready to do everything in his power to make that happen.

Tsuna has two Mist guardians who both deserve to be by his side, it annoys him when people think otherwise.

 

 

 

_the cloud_

 

Having a Hibari is similar to having a cat.

You don’t own a cat, that cat owns you; much in the same way that Tsuna has no claims over Hibari whatsoever despite the fact that Hibari’s name is on the Vongola payroll. You also have to be prepared to be scratched when you try to pet cats; Tsuna knows well from experience and swears that his stomach will always carry the mark of Hibari’s tonfas. And just like a cat whose way of showing care and love is digging its claws in your thigh and making you sneeze, Hibari shows his care via Spartan training sessions and the ultra-rare pat on the head that makes Tsuna feel like a particularly _well-behaved chew toy_.

And Hibari even takes it a step further and adapts the feline behavior of _leaving corpses_ on Tsuna’s front door. It’s kinda sweet if not for the fact that it’s downright creepy and Tsuna’s pretty sure Hibari does it to creep him out.

Tsuna gives Hibari free reign, trusts him to not listen to his orders but still do the right thing for the family. It’s stupid to put a tether on a Cloud, so Tsuna never even bothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you solve a problem like Tsuna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking back, this definitely has some 10thGuardians27 vibe but y'know what, that's valid

_the storm_

 

The problem, if it could even be called a problem in the first fucking place, with the Ten—Tsuna, is that well, he’s _Tsuna_. Gokudera’s gone through that clusterfuck of a future and back with the man and there are still times when he can’t make heads or tails of what goes on inside Sawada Tsunayoshi’s head. (He politely ignores his sister’s suggestion of _nothing_ and gracefully throws up on her brand new _Jimmy Choos_.)

He’s almost ashamed to call himself Tsuna’s right-hand man when even _he’s_ on tenterhooks every time the man does something completely insane and out of line. (Because, _what the actual fuck_ , _who invites would-be assassins for afternoon tea?_ )

But the feeling doesn’t last very long. He _is_ after all Vongola Decimo’s right-hand man (and _best friend_ because _shut the fuck up Yamamoto_ ) and he’s pretty much the only one who’s fucking qualified to deal with a boss who’s allergic to paperwork and family members who rightfully belong inside an asylum (or a glass tank, and yes, he went there). It’s a tough job, but Gokudera wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

 

 

 

_the sun_

 

Here’s a little spoiler: Tsuna never marries Kyoko.

It’s one of those little things that still surprises Ryohei every now and then whenever he sees Kyoko’s bare finger or notices Tsuna’s absence in the monthly Sasagawa Family Dinners. It leaves him feeling a bit cheated, like it’s an extremely underhanded plot twist and Ryohei is every bit the frustrated fan because he knows, knows, that it’s not supposed to turn out that way.

But it did, and there’s really not much that Ryohei can do other than to carry on and keep doing what he does best, which is to do anything and everything to the extreme! (The exclamation point is completely necessary because how else can he sufficiently demonstrate the extremity of his actions?)

Then again, ring or no ring, there’s really no changing the fact that Tsuna, whether he wants it or not, is and forever will be Ryohei’s little brother; he doesn’t need his sister’s name to be put in Tsuna’s family registry to realize what he already knows in his heart. The same goes for the Sun ring on his finger; because even if he hadn’t been chosen to be Vongola Decimo’s Sun Guardian, Ryohei’s more than willing to do everything in his power to keep everyone in the Family safe and sound.

 

 

 

_the lightning_

 

Tsuna is the older brother that Lambo always wanted.

He’s the very first person to treat Lambo as an actual human being and not just a tool for war, the first one to see him for what he truly is: a five-year-old who never had the chance to be one. He’s the only person (well, apart from Nana, but the woman is a _saint_ ) who never truly got mad at him. And he is probably the only person in the whole wide world who will readily suffer through a Spongebob Squarepants marathon with him and sing the Goofy Goober song without cursing.

Whoever said that _Dio_ doesn’t answer prayers was clearly lying because after a boatload of _Padre Nostros_ and countless hours spent praying the rosary, Lambo ended up with Tsuna and the Vongola.

(So okay, he still kinda thinks that God could’ve maybe _not_ included the whole insanity that is the Vongola into the whole _prayer-answering_ business, but Lambo guesses that beggars can’t be choosers.)

 

 

 

_the rain_

 

Tsuna is, well, he’s a lot of things. He’s a pretty awful student (not that Yamamoto can talk much about _that_ ), a good son, a pretty cool boss despite the whole _not-wanting-to-be-the-boss-in-the-first-place_ thing, an awesome fighter, and most of all, Tsuna’s a great friend and Yamamoto would even go as far as to calling the other Japanese his best friend if asked. (Gokudera’s on a completely different category of his own because well, Yamamoto’s pretty sure that you weren’t supposed to have highly erotic wet dreams about your best friends.)  

People outside of the Vongola think that it’s stupid of him to call Vongola Decimo his best friend, that Mafia bosses had no need for friends or best friends for that matter. Those people also think that Tsuna is synonymous with Vongola Decimo and they couldn’t be any more wrong on both accounts. Because what a lot of people forget is that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a multidimensional, living, breathing human being who has needs and wants just like the rest of us.

So Yamamoto makes it his personal mission in life to try to cater to those needs and wants, and if it means building a pillow fort in the middle of the day and eating cookie dough ice cream while singing to all the songs in Aladdin, then so be it.

 

 

 

_the mist_

 

The thing with Tsunayoshi is that he actually thinks that Mukuro is capable of kindness. He goes around handing Mukuro weapons of mass destruction and trusts him not to wreak too much havoc with them.(Mukuro’s not really sure whether the Japanese is just _that_ stupid or if he actually has some ace up his sleeve.) Another thing about Tsunayoshi is that he cares just a little bit _too much_ , and Mukuro would forever deny it, but he actually dreads the day when the boy would _break_. Mukuro has lived too many lives to retain any sense of optimism, but he feels as if he it would be worth his while to continue dancing to Vongola Decimo’s tune. (And besides, Tsunayoshi could cook a mean spaghetti sauce.)

What most people don’t understand about Chrome is that she calls Tsuna _boss_ not because he is the _capofamiglia,_ but it’s because _he carved out a place in the world for her_. And even if the boss doesn’t and will never expect anything in return from her other than her happiness, Chrome is determined to pay back every bit of kindness he has afforded her and more.

Vongola Decimo has two Mist guardians and they are never letting go of their Sky.

 

 

 

_the cloud_

 

Hibari is obviously above comparing other people to fauna other than his usual quip of herbivore, but if one would be so insane enough (read: Mukuro) to pry into the inner workings of his mind, they would find out that Hibari Kyouya—Vongola Decimo’s strongest guardian and resident sociopath—has on several occasions, referred to Sawada Tsunayoshi as a hamster.

No, really.

Because somewhere along the way, Hibari has taken responsibility over the other Japanese and he’ll be damned if he didn’t turn the fledgling hamster that is Sawada Tsunayoshi into a bloodthirsty carnivore, even if it means playing Mafia with the rest of the merry plant-eaters. It’s a tough job, but once Hibari Kyouya takes responsibility over something, he sees it through to the very end.

So Hibari coddles Tsunayoshi the only way he knows how: via Spartan training sessions. He’ll train and push and make the fledgling herbivore rue the day he was born as Hibari sends him through hell and back. And if that isn’t enough for Tsunayoshi to man the fuck up, then Hibari will personally drag corpses to his door to show him that _this is what happens to weaklings and this could happen to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi if you do not become strong._

The only roof a Cloud will ever know is the Sky, and Hibari will fight tooth-and-nail to protect _his_ at all costs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my proudest writing moment is in here where i definitely did not mean to make a falling rain pun on yamamoto's expense BUT DID ANYWAY AND ONLY NOTICED SIX YEARS LATER what the shit past!me you were brilliant


End file.
